


Death Once More

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Screenshots, Slash, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock dies a second time as Jim relives it through a meld with Sarek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Once More

Remove thy flesh upon my dying soul!  
  
Thee art cruel to make me relive that sickened moment.  
  
Never shall I wish to revisit the hell that stays with me.  
  
Everyday I relive it in perfect clarity, never changing, always constant.  
  
What must I do to crush the images so heartbreaking I can feel my heart beating its last beat?  
  
Forgive me father for I miss your son so.  
  
More than you'll ever know.


End file.
